Country Duties
by icepops25
Summary: After decades of not being an official country and starting to miss out on the fun, Prussia convinces his brother to bring him to one of the world meetings. Small PruCan ahead.
1. Chapter 1

"Gilbert... Gilbert... Prussia!"

Prussia jumped underneath his bed clothes, peeking his face out toward his blond brother standing over him.

"Gilbert, it's seven o'clock, we are going to be late. The next plane is in forty five minutes, and you still need to get ready," Germany explained to the sleepy Prussian.

The cold morning air stung on Gilbert's skin as he sat up in his bed.

"It can't be, I set my alarm for dawn."

Germany rolled his eyes and pointed to the side table. There sat a little yellow bird who was sleeping on the snooze button.

"Gilbird! Wake up! You're ruining my routine," Prussia yelled, softly poking his animal friend off the clock. Gilbird giving an awkward chirp in return.

"Make sure to get everything you need. We will be staying in one of England's hotels. I'll be waiting for you in the car," the younger brother instructed, turning to walk back upstairs.

Prussia gave out a big yawn and crawled out of bed. Why was Germany so strict this morning? Was there any problems going on that he needed to know about?

That's when Gilbert remembered that there was going to be a world meeting today. He hadn't been to one in a very long time, so Ludwig decided to bring him along just this once.

Prussia leapt into his clothing and tried to get ready as fast as he could. Gilbird often getting in his way.

Twenty or so minutes later, he was finally ready to go to the airport. He wore his best grey dress pants and a black short sleeve button up. He didn't want to look too formal, or else he would be dressed like Austria.

The two Germans sat in the car and left to go to the airport. The calm summer breeze flowing through the open car windows.

"You nervous?" The younger brother asked.

Prussia looked back almost offended, "I'm much older than you. I know how to handle meetings just as well as you do."

Ludwig chuckled at this statement, "Can you behave yourself even with Austria, and Russia there?"

Gilbert gulped but proceeded to smile at his brother.

"I'm a very respectful country, I'll show you how great of a leader I am. I wish you were there to see us. Prussia and Old Fritz. We were the perfect team."

He sighed happily, reminiscing back on memories of listening to Fritz playing the flute, and being a strong soldier.

Ludwig didn't say anything in return. He knew the more he replied, the more Prussia would go on about how amazing Fredrich the Great was. Which, he was an amazing king, afterall.

...

The brothers walked off the plane later that morning onto the British ground. Germany dealing with passports and then the hotel paperwork a whole later. Prussia trying hard not to smile in excitement about the day ahead of him.

Germany opened their hotel room and started unpacking their suitcases. He took Prussia's luggage as well while his brother went to go to the bathroom.

Ludwig cracked open one of Gilbert's suitcases and pulled out outfits for the next few days, putting them into drawers in the hotel closet. At the bottom of the pile sat a pair of Canadian flag boxers. Germany wasn't willing to ask about them, so he quietly put them with the rest of his brother's clothes.

Prussia walked out of the bathroom, Gilbird following his head.

"Is it time yet?"

"No, we still have a while longer."

Prussia glared and then quickly gave his best puppy eyed look.

"Please, it doesn't hurt to be a little early, does it?"

Gilbert was kneeling on the floor in front of Ludwig, clasping his hands together in a begging manner.

Germany walked around him and laughed, "Ok, I guess you deserve it."


	2. Chapter 2

There it was. Only a few yards away. The double doors to the giant grey building stood high above him. To any other person it was just a building. But to the former nation, it was doors to a new experience.

He had certainly gone to meetings before with other countries. But this time, it was with way more. Even enemies sitting near eachother, holding back their anger just for a few hours.

The German brothers walked in, Ludwig leading the way up the stairs. Many countries hung out in the lobby and most of them waited for the elevators. The other nations were surprised to see Prussia walking through the building.

Germany led Prussia to a giant room on the fifth and final floor. A long oval table stretched across the floor. The nations didn't recognize Prussia walking in at first, being to busy unpacking their stuff... Or sleeping for Greece. Soon, the few nations there were chatting up a storm, wondering why Prussia was there.

"Prussia? What are you doing here? It's good to see you." Belgium chirped sweetly.

"I thought these meetings deserved something cool. So, being the awesomeness that I am, I came to spice things up a bit."

Ludwig pulled a chair out of the hallway for his brother and made room for him to sit down.

More countries piled in, all saying greetings to each other. Some being more loud and cheerful than others.

France walked in with Spain, both excited about Prussia's presence. America came in, juggling hamburgers and milkshakes in his arms. The Baltic trio walked in together, watching out for Russia. And Canada sat down next to Gilbert, not being able to smile at this surprise that the German brothers kept secret.

Then, came Austria. His head held high, his clothes on pint, and his strut moving smoothly. He sat down at the table, not caring to look around him.

"Heeeeeeyyy!"

Austria jumped in his chair as Prussia flung his body on the table in front of Roderich. The other nations simply rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"What the-" Austria jumbled through his words, "What are you doing here, you... You-"

"Calm down, Frou Frou. I thought I should stop by. Why should I be left out of the party? If anyone, I should be the one going to these things, not you."

Roderich swung his head to look at Germany a few feet away, "This was your doing wasn't it?!"

Ludwig shuffled the papers in his hands, "There's no reason why he can't come. It's just this once."

"Exactly," Francis agreed, "Don't let this silly rivalry ruin your day."

Prussia slid off the table and fell back into his seat between Germany and Canada.

...

As soon as they all settled around the table, America started off the meeting. They ran over multiple topics. Prussia sat listening obediently, quite enjoying the debates the others had.

"I for one am having little problem with money," Austria put out, "I've learned to save my money for my citizens."

"Ja, and you're also a cheapskate," Gilbert laughed.

Ludwig shook his head and put his hand to his face. Austria gave a look of disgust towards the Prussian.

"You can join us in viewing the meetings, but I will not be able to fathom such stupidity from the likes of you."

"Oh come on, Asstria. It was a joke. Live a little."

Austria chuckled, "At least I am living well."

The room became silent, nobody daring to speak up.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude!"

"I'm only giving back harsh words that are equal to yours."

"You always have to argue with me, don't you?"

"Prussia, I'm glad you recognize our bitter relationship, but you're the one who started it."

Gilbert groaned, "I shouldn't have ever come here."

"You don't deserve to be here anyway."

A few of the other countries sat still, even Greece woke up at this point. They all knew where this was going to go.

"What does that mean?" Prussia said through gritted teeth.

"I mean, you're not a country anymore. You failed. You should be back home going on your stupid blogs!"

Germany tried to hold back Prussia, "Please, don't do this here. Haven't you two done enough fighting?"

Prussia ignored this speech and stood up from his chair, throwing himself out of his brother's grasp, "Fine then! I'll just leave! Maybe you can remind everyone how much of a failure I've become!"

Gilbert stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind him. Austria looked down at his papers, knowing that he went too far.

"I'm sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia ran down the stairs. His brain going through a million thoughts. He shouldn't have come here. What would Old Fritz do?

Gilbert slipped on the steps and fell on his behind. Still holding tight to the railing. Maybe he was a failure...

He sat with his hands covering his face. The heat rising in his body. The sensation of warm tears filling in his eyes. Anytime that he thought back to that day in 1947, he always ended up spilling tears.

"Gil?"

Prussia gasped and quickly wiped his face on his sleeve. He knew who was behind him. He didn't need to look.

Canada stood at the top of the stairs, slowly moving towards the Prussian.

"Gilbert, I'm so sorry about what happened."

Prussia turned his face away,"What are they doing in there? I bet they already forgot about me."

"No, no. Germany was yelling at Austria once you left. I told him I would try to find you for him. He said he will take you back to the hotel if you want."

"I came make it on my own."

Gilbert jumped up on his feet and ran fast down to the second floor, Matthew on his heels. Before going on the next staircase, Canada pulled his close friend into a hug.

"It's ok, I'm here. I won't hurt you. You're a strong nation. I can't even think of how hard it must be. But you've gotten this far. I'm proud of you."

An empty void filled the staircase. Prussia stood with Canada's arms wrapped around him. They were so close to eachother. Goosebumps ran up Gilbert's arms as they leaned in for a kiss.

"Mattie I-"

"PRUSSIA ARE YOU OK?!"

The blonde German came running down, his hair falling in front of his face. He quickly realized the awkward moment he barged in on, but it didn't stop him for wondering about his brother.

"Gilbert, are you ok?"

Canada stepped away and gave the brothers space to hug it out. Germany holding his brother's face in his hands.

"Lud, I'm fine." Prussia said moving away, "Just needed a break."

"I'll be back up in the conference room. See you later, Gil." Matthew walked back up the stairs.

Once he could hear Matthew close the door behind him, Ludwig opened his mouth again.

"I'm so sorry. You know him as much as I do. He didn't mean it... Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

Prussia fixed his shirt and took a deep breath.

"No, let's go back to the meeting. They'll be waiting for you."

Gilbert stepped around his brother and started back upstairs.

"Austria will be waiting too."

((Ok, wasn't planning on making this have so much PruCan in it. It was an impulse. Sorry that this chapter is mostly dialogue btw.))


	4. Chapter 4

The members of the meeting were still sitting in their chairs, trying to move on with the topics. They went forward like usual, but in the back of their minds, everyone was wondering what was happening outside the doors.

Canada sat nervously in his chair, holding tight to Kumajiro who he never went to meetings without.

"Are you ok, Canada?" The ivory colored bear whispered.

"Oh, Kuma, I'm ok. I don't know if Prussia is though."

The double doors into the conference room nursed open. Prussia stood in a power pose, his hands sitting on his hips. Everyone's heads turned to look. Germany stood behind his brother. He kept a straight face but everyone could see the hint of anxiety in his eyes.

"Surprise Bitches! Bet you thought you've seen the last of me."

Gilbert strutted around the table, Germany following behind, and sat into his wooden chair next to Canada. With his arm wrapping around Matthew, he made a smirk towards the Austrian across the table.

"So, I think we need a word."

Canada tugged on the Prussian's shirt, "Not now, we need to get this meeting done. Germany will yell at you."M

"Shh, I know what I'm doing." Gilbert whispered back, "Austria, we are both grown up... Nations. We both know when to stop fighting, Ja? I have to say, you are the most despicable, disgusting, downright horrible person I've ever met in my entire existence... And I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier."

The nations around them looked at eachother. Did they hear that right?

Austria gaped with his mouth open. He fixed his glasses and straightened his clothes.

"Gilbert... It's ok. It was my fault. I know it's not right to talk about your incident. I am the one who needs to apologize. And I'm sorry."

Germany sat staring. He couldn't believe what was happening. Was this just an act? It seemed truthful.

Many of the other countries smiled. It was nice when two countries get together who aren't usually on good terms.

"And Gilbert," Austria continued, "You're a great nation. You always will be. Even if you do annoy me from time to time."

Prussia felt his face flush. He stood up and ran around to Austria, and squeezed him tight. Tighter than Austria would've liked.

"Oh, you're such a sap, Austria."

Roderick pushed Gilbert away, and fixed his hair back in place.

"I believe it's time to continue the meeting, agreed?" Hungary asked. She was spending this whole moment trying not to giggle.

It wasn't such a bad day after all.

((Epilogue maybe?))


	5. Epilogue

Prussia plopped onto the couch in the hotel room. The meeting finished, many things were said. But like every meeting, not everything gets a solution. Most of it was just bickering back and forth. However to Gilbert, it was one of the biggest roller coaster rides in a while.

Germany stood in the small hallway calling room service. Canada was changing into his flannel pajamas in the bathroom (his hotel room was near theirs, so he decided to stop by).

"Gilbert, how are you feeling?" Germany asked as he hung up the phone.

The short Prussian gave a loud yawn. It was only evening but they were all feeling the effects of the meeting.

"I'm doing good. Thanks for taking me, West."

Germany smiled and waited at the door for their food. Canada walked in, sitting on the couch next to Gilbert.

"Thank you for making up with Austria. You're so very nice. Well, when you want to be."

"I'm always nice! Just people can't understand it because I'm soo AWESOME."

Matthew giggled and sat closer to Prussia, laying down his head on the Prussian's shoulder.

The door opened and Germany collected the box of pizza he ordered. The three of them sat on the couch, watching old British movies on the tv, and eating extra cheesy pizza.

For the next few hours, the three nations hung out, watched movies, and gossiped about the other countries of the world.

Then late at night before Canada left to sneak back to his room, another knock came from the hotel room door. Germany stood up and walked towards it. Through the hole, he could see Austria standing in the hallway, a basket of treats in his arms.

Ludwig opened up the door and let his other brother walk in. Austria shuffled to Prussia and dropped the basket onto Prussia's lap.

"I wanted to make a formal apology. Thank you for forgiving me."

Then Austria turned and strutted back to the door.

"Wait!" Prussia called, running towards his darker haired brother, "Why don't you stay with us for the night. Let's all have a party together! German sparkle party! Canada, you stay for the night too. You're already in your pajamas."

"That- That would be nice," the Austrian smiled.

...

In the end, the four nations hung out having a "German Sparkle Party". By the next morning; Germany was passed out from alcohol, Austria was in the bathtub in his underwear, and Canada fell asleep onto Prussia's shoulder who was still drinking on the couch.

And let's just say that they aren't allowed into the hotel ever again...

((That's the end. Thanks for reading ^_^))


End file.
